Undone
by lolwrwg
Summary: After the Bazaar Gabriel and Dorcas go for a walk, what could possibly happen on a simple short walk? 'Grins evily'
1. Chapter 1

Undone

Just as he watched the paper burn, the painful contents being swallowed and turned to ash by the roaring flames he saw her, her quickly retreating form catching his eye. He could not understand it, could not fathom how a woman such as Dorcas, so kind, so caring and so utterly beautiful did not have a significant someone. Of course he had heard the tales, the past rumours of how she and the squire, Sir Timothy Midwinter had been so truly in love despite his marriage and then of Mr Dowland, but he just could not understand how they could have let her go. This beauty of a woman lost, slipped right through their finger and forever stamped as a spinster.

He watched her still, the golden light hitting her just right, the beams caressing her face as if she were an angel as she rushed through the post office door and into her sanctuary. But despite her lack of presence his mind still thought of her, his eyes never leaving the space in which she had just stood.

Closing his eyes for a moment he smiled at the comment Sidney had said early this morning and Minnie's quick jump to loyally defend her post mistress _"My ma loves you" _The words had hit him like a raging storm, the shock yet underlying delight bubbling inside_ "Sidney!" "It's true, she looks at you as she looks at me"_

He looked at the post office door again his gaze drifting to the window, straining, wishing, and hoping to see her petite form. It was true; Sidney had spoken nothing but the truth. It was her eyes that gave her away, her expressive green, blue eyes which showed every emotion whether she wished it or not. And just as her son had seen it, he had seen it too.

He had seen it as they had danced, the simple folk dance now meaning so much more to him. The way one minute her eyes had been full of just normal joy, the expression she used so often with her friends and staff and to a point, him. But as they got closer, as he had stepped underneath queenie and twisters connected hands it had changed, her expression forming one of vulnerability yet complete trust and… love.

And then for no more than a second their lips touched, soft meeting soft as something akin to a lightning strike coursed through them, the sensual and electrical tension passing between them in thick heavy waves.

As they parted he remembered looking at her in almost awe the way her eyes, oh her eyes… they were indescribable! The curiosity yet knowing love she held within them confused him yet excited him all the more.

Suddenly the post office door opened hesitantly before opening fully to reveal her beautiful small form, her lips elegantly graced with a shy smile.

His lips twitched into a smile of his own and before he knew it he waved her over.

Dorcas watched him as he waved her over, a knowing smile passing between them as he did so. Quickly she shut the door and walked over to him, trying desperately to control the feelings that were bubbling inside of her. The kiss, though brief, had been so simply beautiful and she couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks as she neared him.

He smiled noticing her purple, blue jacket was gone leaving her in her simple cream blouse and skirt.

"Why aren't you still at the Bazaar?" he asked curiously.

Dorcas blushed, how could she tell him the truth? Tell him that she had missed his presence and had some to convince him to stay at the Bazaar a little longer? "Oh well, you know me, being postmistress has its perks but it also has one fatal flaw, the post never waits" she said smiling gently, hoping he would buy her story.

He did not.

For a few seconds they both said nothing, just staring at each other before Dorcas broke the tension filled silence "I wanted to thank you" she said hesitantly as she stood before him, an image of beauty. There was no doubt that he still missed his late wife despite everything but he could not deny the feelings that were growing inside him, for this woman right in front of him.

"Oh?" he said taking off his jacket and placing it on the bench beside him.

Dorcas watched with bated breath and nodded. Did he realise the emotions that coursed through her body due to him? Did he know that her emotions were running riot simply because he stood before her? "Yes, for what you did, what you said to Sidney earlier, with the snake, I, I appreciated it very much" she stuttered not sure where to fix her eyes and then firmly facing them towards his shoes.

He smiled and stepped forward making her look up at him, the same look of trust she had given him earlier swirling through her beautiful eyes "The pleasure Dorcas…" he paused showing her that formalities between them no longer satisfied him "Was all mine. Sidney is a fine lad, you are raising him well" he said gently.

Dorcas smiled coyly and searched his face, his eyes, anything that would give her a hint to his intentions, did he wish to pursue her? Or was it just a friendship he was in search of? A puzzle, that's what he was. At times he seemed so lost, his expression of such sorrow but then there were times when his eyes would glow, that spark of delight filling them. Oh what a mystery he was to her and one she fully intended to unfold. Slowly her eyes drifted to his mouth, almost drawn to them, her mind wondering helplessly what it would be like to feel them fully, feel the love a pleasure within them. Tear her gaze away shamefully she looked to the ground "If you will excuse me" she said politely but just as she turned…

"No!" he said stopping her in her tracks.

Frowning she turned and looked at him "No?" she asked.

Gabriel bit his lips "I mean, please, stay, and… take a walk with me?" he said hoping he hadn't offended her or frightened her off.

Dorcas's heart skipped a beat and her lips twitched into that of a small smile "I would love to Gabriel" she said with enthusiasm, hoping not too much she thought after.

He smiled and together walked off towards the fields. The golden sun caressed their skin giving them a tanned glow as the colours of summer surrounded them and though neither of their hands nor arms were linked they walked so close, their hands brushing against each other's often.

Enjoying the beauty around them Dorcas spoke "I lied earlier, I was not busy or had post to attend to, I came to convince you to come back for a while and i saw you burn the letter" she said quietly "Forgive me, I did not mean to pry"

He nodded back admiring her honesty "Its fine, do not worry yourself, I'm glad you saw, it proves that though I still miss her I am moving on and you, you are my witness to that" he said smiling at her.

"I am and you are, you've come a long way Gabriel, I have witnessed your progress and courage and faith in everything. True you have stumbled on the way but with each step you make yourself stronger and that" she paused stopping and looking into his deep brown eyes the sun kissing his dark tanned skin "…that has been a pleasure to watch" she finished blushing at her confession and looking away slightly.

He smiled and stepped a little closer, Dorcas's breathing catching slightly. "And it has been a pleasure for me, if a may say, watching you come undone"

Dorcas's head snapped up immediately "Undone?" she asked as if it were ludicrous.

"Yes" he said teasingly.

Dorcas sighed and picked up her dress continuing to walk "I haven't come 'undone' in the slightest, how do you know I haven't always been like this?" she said her defences coming up.

He smiled trailing after her "I don't know but I have this feeling"

Dorcas sighed "Well your feeling is wrong"

Gabriel jogged a few steps and caught up with her "Do you usually close up on people when they hit too close to home?" he said as they walked their way through the corn fields.

Dorcas swallowed "I don't know what on earth you are talking about" she said trying to avoid it.

"Is that why you were never married because every time a man got close you got scared and closed up?" he said as Dorcas came to a sudden stop.

"Gabriel!" she shouted out, the question hurting her so.

Gabriel bit his lip "I'm sorry, that was too far, forgive me?" he as looking at her with his pleading eyes.

Dorcas looked at him with piercing eyes, contemplating her decision "No" she said smirking before walking off.

Gabriel laughed in shock and chased after her "Fine if I'm not forgiven then I shall pry some more"

"Don't you dare!" she snapped back.

Coming out of the field they soon neared the stream just inside the forest heading towards lark rise "Why not? You know of my past, even pried into it I see no reason why I should not be allowed to do the same with yours" he said back as he watched her cross the stream.

As Dorcas stepped onto the other side she faced him with defiance "Because Gabriel, it hurts and i do not wish it to be discussed or for it to be the news and gossip of the town!"

He looked at her with sympathy and crossed the stream gently, stepping up and out, right into her personal space "It would not be the news of the town Dorcas and my past hurt too, I'm sorry maybe I pushed too far" he said before walking past her.

Dorcas closed her eyes, her heat beating a thousand miles per hour. What was it about this man? She turned slowly and looked at his retreating form "I have been in love twice" she said just loud enough for him to hear, his feet stopping but not yet looking at her "And both times I have been hurt tremendously. I do not wish to speak of it, I have moved on yes but the hurt and memory still remains" her voice thick with emotion.

Gabriel turned and looked at her and smiled sympathetically "Then we shall speak of it no more. Forgive me?" he said as he approached her.

Dorcas smiled her chest breathing in a sigh of relief; maybe she would tell him her story, but not today "You are forgiven" she replied softly.

He smiled and took her hand leading her down back past the fields, their pace slow and their company lethargic.

"Now there are far more pressing matter I wish to discuss" he started glimpsing at her amused face. Yes it was confirmed, he was falling and so very fast.

"Oh? And what are these pressing matters?" she asked, silently delighting in the feel of his strong fingers laced with hers as they walked.

"I was curious to when the next Church Bazaar would be?" he said looking ahead.

Dorcas frowned as she looked up at him "I'm afraid I do not know, not for a while I should think. Why do you ask?" she said her mind intrigued.

Looking down at the woman next to him he smiled and slowed his pace slightly "Because I enjoyed that dance entirely too much" he said making Dorcas swallow and blush profoundly.

He had been right; she was coming undone, so utterly and openly undone…

Authors note: Okay so this just came to me the other day and I had to write it down! I hope you enjoyed it and may continue with it, so please please please review and tell us what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again that anxious yet trusting look settled upon her face as he stepped closer, her chest starting to rise and fall at a faster pace.

Gently he reached out with his other hand holding her hip delicately as Dorcas's eyes fell closed for a moment, relishing in the firm feel of his hand through her dress. Carefully he drew her closer and smiled softly. How could he do this to her? Make her feel free and so… undone. The last time she had been this carefree was with Mr Delafield. He had taken her by surprise shaking her life so utterly. He had been so confident and sure of himself, so sure of what he wanted. In a way Gabriel was like him but in so many others he was oh so different. Gabriel could be at times so unsure, and unlike Mr Delafield, Gabriel was gentle. Mr Delafield had seemed almost confused, Gabriel was not, he had loved and lost yet still he looked at life in such a joyful and admirable way. He was everything she could want.

Lifting their connected hands up to his lips he mumbled "What are you thinking about?" he said gently hoping he wasn't pushing her or going too far as he sometimes tended to do.

The wind gently rustled through the corn and she smiled "You" she said quietly, the wind gently carrying faint sounds of the Bazaar to them.

He smiled and lifted an eyebrow "Oh?" he said tracing circles against her hip.

Dorcas chuckled softly "Yes, I was just thinking about how you make me come 'undone' as you said" she quipped back.

"Ahh" he said in understanding.

Their presence with each other was relaxed and lethargic; everything around them so peaceful, Dorcas felt as though she could stand like this, with him, forever. Gently with her free hand she trailed up his arm, feeling his strong muscles through his thin shirt. His face contorted into one of faint pleasure and she smiled in triumph, her hand finally stopping just below his shoulder.

He let go of her hand, slowly almost reluctantly, and took her chin carefully tilting it upwards as he lent down. Their lips were so close, each other's breath caressing the others face when…

"Aaahhh! Sidney! Laura help me!"

With the sudden sound of Minnie piercing voice Gabriel quickly pulled them down into the corn, hiding them from the four intruders, hoping they hadn't been seen by them.

To say it was an ungraceful scramble to hide was a gross understatement, Gabriel had pulled them down and Dorcas had lost her footing completely, squealing, falling down on her bum and onto her back all the while taking Gabriel with her. Dorcas, who now lay underneath Gabriel, glared up at him making Gabriel laugh silently. She scowled at him profusely as he chuckled against her but the vibrations secretly made her shiver in delight despite her anger.

"Laura help!" Minnie continued to scream.

Some distance away they heard Laura laugh heartily with Daniel "Oh Minnie, it's not real, Alf put the real snake in a bag!" she called back.

Minnie screamed when they assumed Sidney went near her "Yeah but what if he found another one!" she said as they heard her running through part of the corn.

"Oh Minnie!" Laura called back and Dorcas couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

Though she often reprimanded the young girl she truly loved her. Her innocence and lack of knowledge often made Dorcas laugh. She brought laughter and a light hearted presence with her, she was almost like a daughter and if she ever lost her she knew her heart would truly break.

Gabriel looked down at her happy face and smiled, it was like everything seemed brighter when she laughed or smiled. Dorcas noticed his gaze and looked him in the eye, curious to his thoughts she spoke quietly "What is it that has you entranced Gabriel?" she said as he hovered over her slightly, his face still close to hers.

Just like she had said moments ago he replied "You"

Dorcas nodded and smiled "Well, It seems we have each other entirely captivated Mr Cochrane" she said her lips curling up at the sides.

"Indeed it does Miss Lane, entirely" his eyes filled with passion as he spoke.

For minutes they just stared at each other, their chests rising and falling against each other. Time seem to pass by, neither of them noticing anything around them. Instead their worlds only seemed to contain each other. The fact that a man she was not even courting was lying on top of her in a field didn't even bother her, the only thing she seemed to care about was how sensually soft his lips looked and how she longed for them to be on hers again, even if it was only for a mere moment.

Gabriel too seemed to be having difficulty on concentrating on things around him, her presence drawing him in and over taking. It was true that he was still grieving and missed his wife terribly but after the letter her image had been tainted, whether he wanted it or not. And despite the fact that Dorcas knew everything she did not push him away or frown upon his late wife, instead she had encouraged him to respect her and make him regain the image he had held before the letter and for that and so many other things about Dorcas it had made him fall harder.

Leaning his weight on his hands he looked down at her, smiling at the way she bit the side of her lip and relished in the way her hands remained on his forearms.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he said gently, his eyes devouring her simple beauty.

Dorcas blushed "A long time ago" she replied "Now lines run along my face, showing that I'm not as young as I used to be" she said, idly tracing invisible lines across his hands as she looked up at him.

He chuckled "Well you must still be young because I do not see any lines"

Dorcas bit her bottom lip "Then your eyesight must be blurred because whether you can see them or not they are very much there"

Leaning down a little further he said softly "My eye sight dear Dorcas is perfect and so are you" he said looking into her sparkling eyes.

Dorcas breathed in deeply and swallowed. Did he truly like her? Or was she merely a way to pass the time with him? Oh how she hoped it was the former but she had already been hurt too many times not to be cautious. It somehow seemed drilled into her these days.

As he looked at her he knew she doubted what he said or least his intentions, why? "You doubt me?" he said softly.

"No" Dorcas said immediately "I, I don't doubt you Gabriel I just…" she sighed and looked away.

Carefully leaning on his one hand for a moment he captured her chin gently and turned her face back to him "Tell me" he said before leaning back on both of his hands.

Seeing the trust in his eyes she started "Before…" she breathed in and looked at him more firmly "Before Sidney came, I was very much in love with his father. We courted and then one day a lady whom he worked with came to stay at his Inn. A day or so later, I cannot remember when, he proposed and I said yes. He had no ring though and went out to get one. As he was out the lady who was staying at the Inn came to see me and told me that they had been and were in a relationship, it broke my heart and when he came back with the ring I told him no. He said that the relationship between him and the woman was over but I could not believe it. The rest is a long story but to cut it short it turned out he had a son from long ago, Sidney did not attach to him and attached to me instead so I adopted him as my own and the rest is history. That is why when you say words of such endearment I am… reluctant to believe them for I, I am, i…" she could not continue, could not tell him that she was already so in love with him.

"You are afraid I will hurt you as he did" he finished for her, looking at her sympathetically.

"Yes" she whispered.

He sighed slowly "Well trust me when I say I won't hurt you" he said sincerely.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him, once again searching his eyes as she often seemed to do "So where does that leave us?" she said completely unsure as to where exactly they stood.

He smiled and shrugged "I haven't the faintest idea, but what I do know is that I very much enjoy your company" he confessed making Dorcas smiled back softly.

Reaching out she stroked her hand through the side of his hair before resting it back on his hand that lay by the side of her "And I yours" she replied.

Authors note: Not sure where this is going but it's fun to see! Please please review and tell us what you think, it's most appreciated! Thank you! :D


End file.
